I Love The Weasleys
by jsrsuperstar
Summary: When a chapter of your life ends, another will begin. Love is hard to come by, but when you have it, you'll do whatever it takes to keep it. Dean is freed from Ginny and finds a mutual friendship and love in someone unexpected.


**I love the Weasleys**

**A Lavender and Dean story :)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing, not even the computer that I'm typing on. :( **

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:__:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:__:_:_:_:_:__:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_::__:_:_:_:_::__:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:__:_:_:_:_:

That one girl. That one girl had changed his life forever. He was left heart broken. When he thought about it, he really loved her. What she did to him, hurt. She never gave him a reason as to why she wanted to break up, other than that she wanted to be with Harry Potter. Nobody knew that Dean was so attached to her. He put his all into their relationship. In the end, he was left lonely and hurt. He thought they would work out and prove to everyone that Ginny loved him just as much as he loved her. Who was he kidding? The chemistry between Harry and Ginny was always there. He just thought that if he tried hard enough to be the perfect boyfriend, then Ginny would fall out of love with Harry and in love with him. Why does love have to be so confusing?

Dean walked out of the common room, where Ginny and Harry were engaging in activities that were normal for young couples. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave. Harry always seemed to want to rub their break up in his face all the time. Wherever he went, they were always there. If they wouldn't leave, he would. And so, he left.

He walked for several minutes, beyond the Great hall, past the library, and down some stairs. Then, he heard a soft sound. Normally he would go away and leave whoever it was or whatever it was alone, but something was making him do otherwise. He crept slowly down the stairs, trying not to disturb the distraught person that was crying? He listened further and sure enough, the person was crying. As he reached the first landing of the stairs, he saw a girl sitting against the stairs, one hand gripping the railing tightly.

"Excuse me, but are you alright?"

"Whoever you are, go away!" she sobbed out.

"You see, I can't do that."

"And just why not?"

"Because, my mother taught me that if you see anyone hurt, you should try to find out what the problem is so maybe you can help."

"I don't need your help."

"Please just tell me." Dean asked as he made his way to sit beside the girl on the steps. She looked away from his gaze and deeply exhaled.

"Ronald Weasley. That's my one and only problem." She then broke down crying again. Dean awkwardly tucked a strand of her long, blonde hair behind her ear. He gently reached out and rubbed her back.

"So you're Lavender! I'm afraid we haven't formally met. I'm Dean."

"Dean?"

"Ron's enemy. I dated his sister."

"Oh." Her sobs quieted down a bit. She placed her head against the wall. "You're the one Ron's always bitching about." she chuckled a bit.

"Yep, That's me." He laughed a bit too.

"Ginny sure doesn't know what she's missing. You seem very mature and well- mannered."

"Well, Ron doesn't know what he's missing. You're fairly easy to get along with." She blushed from the comment. their laughter quieted down. Lavender had a sullen expression on her face. They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes.

"I really did love him, you know?"

"I loved Ginny as well."

"It was so easy for him to just forget about me. It hurts, real, real, real bad."

"Those Weasleys! Why did we ever fall in love with them?"

"I hate to admit it, but I knew someday we would grow apart."

"You just didn't think that it would be this soon?" She nodded her head and snuggled into Dean. He held her in an intense hug.

"You know, we didn't even break up. He just said her name in his sleep."

"I'm sorry. I always knew that those three would stay together. No matter what, No one can penetrate their little bubble. Why did we think they would include us?"

"I have no idea."

"Come on. Let's get you up off of this uncomfortable floor." Dean stood up, reaching his grand height. Being the chivalrous person he was, he extended his hand to Lavender, who graciously took it.

"Ron never did anything as simple as helping me up."

"Well, If I'm ever around, I'll always help you up." Dean's smile warmed her instantly.

"We'd better head back to the tower."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, did you want to do something else?"

"I just want to get to know you."

"That's sweet."

"You know, we have to stick together."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because, we were both screwed over by the Weasleys!" Dean exclaimed. Lavender giggled and wiped her eyes for the final time that night.

They walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Chatting about their failed relationships and life in general. By the end of the night, Lavender's tears where replaced with a wide grin. Dean simply felt good for the first time in several days. What started off as a crappy week was turning out to be pretty great. He finally met someone who understood what he was going through. Lavender Brown understood what it felt like to love with all your heart and not have that love returned. Lavender Brown gave him hope, that one day, he'd fall in love again, but for now, Dean Thomas was content with having a true friend to talk to, that wouldn't judge him or mock him. He was happy.

That night, before he went to sleep he leaned over his bed and saw the head of red that he didn't care for much these days.

"I love you Weasleys."

"What are you talking about?! You didn't shag my sister, did you?"

"No, no. Just know that you've enlightened me to the true beauty of the world."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Thomas?"

"Nothing, I'm in tip top shape. Good night, mate."

"Go to sleep, Thomas."

"Oh, tell Ginny I said thank you."

"Bloody Hell, You did sleep with her! I'm going to Kill you! Wait til I tell Harry."

"Blimey, Ron! I did not! keep your knickers on! Just know that I've seen an honest, beautiful, good person for once in my life and if she never dumped me, then I would've never met her."

"What are you talking about, Dean."

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

* * *

**WELL.....It's review TiMe! Thanks for Reading! There shall be more in the near future! :) I really like this pairing. It's hip, It's fresh! hahaha! By the way, I love British slang! I wish American slang was that cool, but alas, It's not. **

**NEXT CHAPTER:::: Dean and Lav get a little closer, but not that close, plus we have an encounter/ faceoff with Hermione and Ron. Please give me better ideas. I'm just doing this spontaneously! **

**Once again, I love you guys! Keep reading!**


End file.
